


性向危机

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基短篇-Sherllienna [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: 一向是个直男的Loki被他的狐朋狗友骗进了gay bar，而他惊恐地发现自己这个钢铁直男恐怕并不是那么直。PWP一发完





	性向危机

 

在Loki前三十年的人生里，他一直是个不折不扣的直男。

他直得甚至有些过分了——他的发小，也是唯一的知心朋友Valkyrie这么形容他道。据她所说，Loki就像是一根宁死不屈的擀面杖，无论你怎么掰它它都变不成回形针。

“他简直就是个深柜，”这个豪放的黑发女子一边说一边往嘴里灌酒，“你能相信吗，作为一个gay爆了的瑜伽教练，他在发现自己的学员是gay之后居然不顾被扣工资的危险，躺在家里装病装了整整一个月，直到对方迫不得已换了个教练之后才重新开始回去上班。”

“当然了，”她停下来打了个酒嗝，冲着旁边一脸WTF的听众眨了眨眼，“我能保证他不是个反同者——他上周还陪我参加了同志自豪游行呢。”

忘了说，这位Valkyrie小姐是个lesbian，对男人压根没一丁点性趣的那种。

但总之情况就是这样了。Loki并不反对同志，他当初甚至还给同性婚姻合法化法案投过赞同票。他就是有点害怕和gay相处。用Loki自己的话来说就是：“我才不想和那些同志待在一起，因为他们总让我感觉他们想跟我上床。”

他说这话的时候正躺在自己公寓的沙发上，和Valkyrie以及她的女朋友共同分享一桶爆米花。

“哦那你他妈可真是个天才，”他的发小躺在女朋友的腿上冲他翻了一个大大的白眼，“如果一个gay想跟你上床，你直接拒绝不就行了，难不成人家还会强暴你？”

Loki还想再反驳她些什么，可Valkyrie的手已经伸进那个金发女孩的内裤里了。于是单身已久却总被秀瞎的Loki Laufeyson先生只能忿忿地避开这个马上就要冲着限制级去的场景，而后小心眼地拿走了所有的爆米花。

你永远不知道两个饥渴的家伙能用爆米花干出些什么，Loki在心里有些阴暗地想。只有上帝晓得，当他上一次从沙发里翻出他自己才买了不久准备炒着吃的茄子以及一只用过了的安全套的时候，Loki的心里是有多么的崩溃。

 

然而现在，Loki被一个金发猛男压在墙壁上吻得几乎窒息，而他的阴茎早已因为兴奋而高高地翘着，冒着水的前端抵在男人的大腿上，在那个看上去价格不菲的西装裤上留下一圈小小的水渍。

“我是个直男！”Loki趁着金发男人松开他的时候气喘吁吁地控诉道，“直男不跟男人上床。”

“嗯我知道，”半蹲着的金发男人两下解开Loki的裤子，温热的呼吸暧昧地打在Loki的老二上，“但你确定要我现在停下来吗？毕竟你已经......”他停顿了一下，舌尖舔了舔那根嫩粉色的柱体，“这么硬了。”

Loki呻吟了一声。他绝望地用胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，任由那个金发猛男含住了他的老二。

 

而这一切都要从几个小时前Valkyrie的一个电话说起。

Loki永远都不会忘记，当他结束了最后一节瑜伽课教学，一个人窝在专用浴室中想着一个金发美女自慰的时候，门外储物柜的那个电话是如何活生生把他吓射的。

“哦Loki——”电话那头的女人拖着长长的调子，听起来已经醉的一塌糊涂了，“你绝对不敢相信——就在刚刚，Rachael跟我分手了。她居然跑去和一个男人做爱！过来陪我喝一杯吧Loki，就一杯，”那边传来一声玻璃碎了的声响，看样子她似乎砸碎了一个酒瓶子，“而且我也付不起账单了。”

受到惊吓的Loki急忙关掉水龙头，连跳了三下才没被自己的浴巾绊倒。“你在哪儿？”他一手抓着电话，一手试图把浑身上下都湿漉漉的自己给擦干净，“告诉我你没在gay bar里，不然你就把自己抵押在那儿当家养小精灵吧。”

“我没有！”也许是因为受到了威胁，Valkyrie的声音稍微清醒了一些，“你不能把我丢在这里当家养小精灵——没了我谁来给你修那些坏掉的家具呢？我保证这就是一间普通的酒吧，弯人直人都有的那种。救救我吧Loki，下个月水电费我全包行吗？！”

说得好像帮她付酒钱的不是Loki一样。绿眼睛男人翻了个白眼，他套上自己的黑T恤，任劳任怨地去给那个困在酒吧里的酒鬼多比送袜子。

 

然而到了酒吧以后，Loki就开始觉得前来解救Valkyrie的自己就是个傻逼了。

他的损友，之前还在电话里醉得一塌糊涂的Valkyrie已经在酒吧的卡座上跟一个金头发的大胸妹干起来了。而当Loki走过去试图跟她沟通的时候，得到的只是一张账单，以及一只从桌子底下伸出来、比着OK的手。

老天，Loki深深地吸了一口气转身就往吧台走，他一点也不想知道Valkyrie跪在桌子底下是在干什么，他宁愿相信她只是在给她的女伴擦鞋！一天内接连受了两次刺激的Laufeyson先生决定去给自己点一杯酒，以安抚一下他临近崩溃的内心。

他要了一杯玛格丽特，靠在吧台旁边帮自己压惊。他斜前方的一对儿情侣正在激烈地拥吻着，Loki头疼地别开眼睛，思考着自己是不是也应该找一个金发大胸妹来上一炮。

是的，假如说Loki和Valkyrie有什么共同爱好的话，那就是他们都喜欢金发大胸。只不过Loki活的更加禁欲一点，故而他们俩所碰到的约炮对象，大多数都跟着Valkyrie回了家。

哦，那边那个穿连衣裙的就不错。Loki四处观察了一下，发现对方身边并没有同伴。他轻咳了一声，带上自己最迷人的绅士笑容，冲着那个金发美女走了过去。

 

当然，几分钟后Loki就后悔了。

他看上的约炮对象明显是有同伴的，而且，还是个高大的金发猛男。

天哪…Loki看着对方那结实的肱二头肌，不由地紧张地闭上了眼睛。

这次的医疗费算在Valkyrie头上，在等待那个金发男人的拳头落下来之前Loki忿忿地想道。他暗自在身后握紧拳，只等着一会儿对方先动了手，再去把那个金发大个子的鼻子给砸塌。

谁说Loki是个弱不禁风的小处男的？他只是太穷了，当不起斗殴的主要责任方。

不过出乎Loki意料的是，那个他想象中的拳头没有来临，来的只是男人低沉的嗓音。

“你没事吧，是不是低血糖犯了？”对方询问的语气颇有些忧心忡忡。Loki睁开眼，那个他原本以为要揍人的金发大个子正一脸关切地看着他，而对方的手正不偏不倚地环在他的腰上，保护欲强得仿佛Loki随时就要倒下去似的。

Loki目瞪口呆地看着对方的手暧昧地抚过自己的腰际，脑子一下子转不过来，差点真的给撅了过去。

 

“这么说，你真的对男人一点兴趣都没有？”叫Thor的男人靠在吧台边上，手里端着一杯有些酒期期艾艾地问。

这并不能怪他。Thor只是来陪自己的姐姐喝一杯的，他那个又凶悍又强势的大姐不知最近发了什么疯，硬是把自己的一头黑发给染成了金发。据她所说，金发碧眼简直就是下时代的流行。于是，在Hela解锁了金发成就之后，她所做的第一件事就是扯着自己的弟弟到酒吧去显摆显摆。

“走吧，小处男。”他的大姐一脸调笑地拍了拍Thor的肩膀，仿佛他是个什么都不懂的青涩少年，“那个地方说不定有你喜欢的类型。”

Thor想反驳她来着，但在他能够组织起句子之前就已经被Hela连扯带拽地拉出了家门。他反抗无果，就只能选择妥协，跟着他姐姐进了一家据说是直弯共存的酒吧。

而事实证明Hela说的没错。Thor在这间酒吧中还真的找到了一个中意的人选。当那个绿眼睛男人向自己走过来闭上眼的时候，Thor简直就要以为他是在向自己索求一个吻。

他差点就吻上去了——如果对方没有突然推开他的话。那个绿眼睛男人拍开了Thor暧昧地抚摸着他的手，一脸无奈地对Thor解释他是个直男，而刚刚的举动只是想搭讪他的姐姐。

“当然没有。”Loki坚决地摇了摇头。他现在有点紧张，毕竟这还是他第一次和一个真正的Gay近距离接触，而平心而论，Thor不管是作为一个gay还是作为一个男人都算得上是完美的。Loki用余光瞄着对方健壮的胸肌，不由地偷偷咽了咽唾沫。

金发男人没有走。相反，他仿佛是一棵生了根的树，下定决心般地就打算待在Loki身旁了。Thor向侍者要了一支水，而后他转过身，将全部的注意力都放在了那个正打算从他身边悄悄溜走的绿眼睛男人身上。

“那你也没有和男人交往过吧？”他捕捉到Loki偷偷摸摸的目光，促狭地对上了对方的视线。Thor从未对一个男人产生如此大的兴趣，以至于他毫不介怀向对方展示自己作为男性的力量美。他伸手抚摸着Loki的后颈，指尖有意无意地拨撩对方修剪整齐的头发。而后他凑近了些，将呼吸完全打在了黑发男人的耳垂上。

“我现在要吻你了。”Thor对着Loki的耳朵悄悄道，“你如果不愿意，就躲开，我不会再来打扰你。”

而Loki——Loki已经彻底吓懵了。这个绿眼睛的家伙已经有两年多没有过正经的伴侣和性生活了。他愣愣地盯着Thor那张离他越来越近的唇，脑子里唯一的念头竟然是他的嘴唇看起来似乎很软。

于是，好吧，他没有躲开。

Thor亲了上去。

 

于是他们就这样搞到了十八禁的局面。

在一阵乱亲乱摸之后，他们磕磕绊绊地将彼此推进了洗手间。Loki的裤子被Thor整个褪到了脚腕，而Thor的上衣也被Loki给完全扒了下来。他将Loki放置在那面宽大的洗手台上，拉高Loki的腿，冲着对方两腿之间那个隐秘的地方舔了上去。

Loki在Thor的舌尖伸进他臀缝的那一瞬间就发出了一声长长的呻吟。他神志恍惚地扯着埋在自己腿间吭哧吭哧劳作的那个人的金发，身体因为羞耻颤抖得都快从洗手台上给跌下去。他的阴茎几乎是在出水——前液兴奋地从那根高高翘起的柱体中冒出来，滴在Thor的金发上。而那个金发大个子甚至对此显得满意极了，他对着Loki的股缝奖励似的舔了又舔，而后毫不嫌恶地吻上了Loki正在冒水的蘑菇头。

“你真漂亮。”Thor亲了亲Loki深红色的蘑菇头，有些痴迷地说。他的手掌坏心眼地蹭过Loki两团胀大的阴囊，不轻不重地捏了两把。被捏住了阴囊的Loki就好像被掐住了七寸的蛇，他先是短促地呻吟了一声，而后哼哼唧唧地扭着屁股想要Thor也照顾一下他得不到纾解的阴茎。

“你不要只捏那一块……”，被情欲搞的迷迷瞪瞪的Loki拉住Thor的手，乞求地往自己的阴茎上带了带，“你，你也摸摸这里。”

这个绿眼睛的小家伙大概是真的被搞懵了，以至于他完全没有想到，其实即便Thor不来抚慰他的阴茎，他自己也是可以用手自我纾解的。Thor被他的这股莫名的乖巧劲给逗乐了，他抓住Loki的手，动作怜惜地放在嘴边亲了亲。而后他抬高了Loki的屁股，舌头再一次舔弄了上去。

Loki的确没和男人交往过，这从他有些生疏的技巧就能看得出来，而Thor不想伤到他。他一心一意地用嘴帮他的床伴做着润滑，舌尖一层层顶开Loki蜜穴中的嫩肉。Loki还是有点紧，Thor就着湿润的唾液将一只手指慢慢地探了进去，他的指腹仔细地按压着蜜穴中的每一寸肠肉，似乎是在寻找着Loki的敏感带。而当Loki因为他的某一次按压而颤抖地喘息起来时，Thor知道自己找对了地方。

他加入了第二根手指。

这简直就是一场漫长的折磨。Loki咬着下嘴唇，低声地呻吟着。他的上衣被Thor拉到了前胸以上，露出白皙的腰身和肚皮，而他的乳尖则暴露在冰冷的空气中，因情欲的缘故精神地挺立着，仿佛在等着谁来玩弄。Thor很快加到了三根手指，他的指尖搅动着Loki的穴肉，一下又一下地刮过Loki的敏感带。而Loki几乎要承受不住这种慢条斯理的折磨，于是，在彻底被Thor用舌尖和指头操射出来之前，Loki终于伸手去扯那个金发男人的头发，央求他换一根阴茎进来。

Thor照办了。他抽出手指，将沾着蜜液的指尖在Loki的大腿上蹭了蹭，而后他褪下自己的裤子，将早已硬得发疼的阴茎抵在了Loki穴口。

“可能会有点疼。”Thor怜爱地摸了摸Loki的头发，有些安抚地说。然而他的安抚完全是对牛弹琴，他绿眼睛的床伴早在他的摆弄下化作了一滩水——他就好像是一条脱水的鱼一般，躺在洗手台上随Thor摆弄了。被搞的迷迷瞪瞪的Loki故而没怎么听清Thor的告诫，他只是胡乱地点了点头，撑起腰，抬着屁股好让Thor早一点插进来。

Thor被他抬屁股邀请的姿势取悦了。“你想要这个？”他挑逗地俯身咬了咬Loki的乳尖，直到对方呜咽着喊疼时才停下来，“我这就给你。”他沾着Loki肉柱上冒着的前液上下撸动了一番自己的阴茎。而后当那根阴茎变得足够滑顺，Thor用它拍了拍Loki圆滚滚的屁股。

被粗大的性器拍打屁股让他绿眼睛的床伴呻吟起来，他情动地伸手去摸那根又大又硬的阴茎，扭着腰似乎想要强行把它给坐进去。

“你进不进来？”迟迟得不到自己想要的令Loki十分不满，他眼睛湿漉漉地瞪着那个拍他屁股的金发男人，毫无威慑力地谴责着对方的行为。而他这副可怜兮兮的样子终于打消了一点Thor继续逗弄他的心思，这个金发大个子安抚地捏了捏Loki的屁屁，将自己的阴茎一寸一寸地送了进去。

Loki紧得人神共愤，这是Thor插进去之后唯一的感受。Loki大概是从未经受过这种性爱方式，故而Thor才刚刚肏进去一点，他便开始呜咽着喊痛。Thor不敢用力，只好停在那里等待Loki稍微适应一点再继续。结果那个贪心的家伙刚一适应，就又开始哼哼着想要更多了。这种艰难的过程持续了大概五分多钟，于是当最终Thor将整根老二全部埋进了Loki体内的时候，他们两个人都发出了一声享受的喘息。

“你真紧。”Thor用拇指按去Loki眼角的泪水，温柔地亲了亲他微微张开的唇。Loki猛不丁被他攻入了口中的城池，整个人便开始扭来扭去试图夺回一点呼吸的机会。结果他刚一动，就被Thor埋在他体内的那根阴茎给戳到了敏感带，惹得他又是一阵绵软的呻吟。

“动吧。”当Thor终于放开他的嘴唇时，Loki这么说道。于是Thor便动着胯吭哧吭哧地挺弄了起来。Loki的一条腿挂在他的肩上，另一条腿停在半空中摇摇晃晃。Thor抓着Loki的脚腕，将那条随着他阴茎活动的节奏晃动的腿掰得更开了些，而后他将自己的老二调整了下方向，冲着之前找好的敏感带更加卖力地顶撞起来。

Loki的下体完全被Thor打开了。他的穴口沾满了Thor留在那里的前液，混杂着细汗在洗手台上留下一团水渍。适应了Thor大小的Loki彻底被肏舒服了，他食髓知味地眯着眼，用腿勾着Thor的腰，随着对方的节奏一下下摆动着屁股。Thor的囊袋打在他的臀峰上，发出啪啪的水声。Thor肏他肏得太用力了——这个金发男人几乎每一下都会插到Loki的最深处。他抓着Loki的屁股，硕大的性器碾过蜜穴中的每一寸肠肉，并满意地听到Loki的呻吟一声比一声甜腻。他一边肏，一边拉着Loki的手让他去摸他们下体联结的地方。而Loki大概是被操迷糊了，他摸了半天也没摸出个所以然，他喘息着睁大眼睛茫然地看向Thor，直到看见对方脸上那个有些促狭的笑容时才红着脸抽回了手。

“你看我们贴得多严。”Thor笑着去亲Loki烧得彤红的脸，却被对方一巴掌给拍了回来。于是他便顺势拉过Loki的手放到嘴边，以一种极其色情的方式开始吮吸Loki修长的手指，“怎么样，跟我做爱感觉还不赖吧？”

不赖个屁。Loki冲着那个得意洋洋的金发大个子翻了个白眼。他本想用一些下流的词去给Thor泼冷水，可话还没说出口便被Thor的一个深插给打断了节奏。于是他便彻底放弃了这个举动，转而开始翘着屁股去享受Thor尽心尽力的服务。

不过他没能享受太久。由于他们之前进来的时候太过性急，导致没怎么注意锁门就在公用洗手台上干了起来。于是，当洗手间外传来脚步声的时候Loki整个人都慌了。他惊慌失措地将自己的上衣拉下来，企图遮住自己的下体，衣角却因Thor顶弄的动作又被翻了上去。Loki羞耻地用胳膊遮住了自己的脸，仿佛那样别人就看不见他的脸了似的。

他这种鸵鸟一般的逃避方法逗笑了Thor。这个金发大个子安抚地亲了亲Loki大腿内侧的皮肤，他搂着Loki的腰让他坐起来，而后一个用力便托着他的屁股将他抱进了一间隔间。

“你可千万别出声，”Thor一边恶劣地顶撞着Loki体内最敏感的一片肠肉，一边轻轻地舔弄着他的耳根，“除非你想被外面那个男人听到。”

混账！Loki整个人无力地靠在墙上，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他双手抱着Thor的脖子，生怕对方托不住自己再让自己掉下去，结果身体却因为重力的缘故不停地向下沉，不由地将那根正在肏干着他的阴茎坐得更深了一些。

“你真讨厌。”Loki恶狠狠地咬了一口Thor的肩膀，有气无力地控诉道，“就算我不出声，就冲你这么个顶法，难道外面的那个人听不到隔间木板晃动的声音吗？！”

而事实证明外面那个男人的确听到了，只不过他不知怎么的误会了他们正在干的事。他走过来，敲着隔间的门询问里面是否一切安好。那倒霉蛋大概多半以为里面正在上演什么暴力事件呢，Loki翻了个白眼，想都没想就打算开口打发人。这本是个好主意，如果不是他现在正在被操到神志不清的话——Loki刚一开口，一声破碎的呻吟就被Thor的一个抽插给撞了出来。Loki顿时吓得闭上了嘴，无论如何也不打算再说话了。

但门外那个男人依旧在，他见他们不回应他，甚至开始哆嗦着声音说要报警。Loki没办法，就只好蜷着小腿去踢Thor的屁股，示意他快点出声替他们解决这个。但Thor的屁股又岂是他随随便便能踢的？被踢了屁股的金发男人当即从Loki体内退了出来，他掐住了Loki的腰将他翻了个面放在马桶盖上，而后就着Loki半跪着撅起屁股的动作重新肏了进去。

“你想让他快点走？”Thor伏在Loki的背上，阴茎随着胯部的运动一下下冲破肠肉的阻隔插进他的最深处，“那得你自己告诉他。”

Loki被他撞得喘息连连，他扭过头本想去瞪那个在他身上作威作福的男人，结果刚一回头便被Thor拖进了一个吻。Loki几乎跪不稳——Thor的阴茎又狠又准地按着他的前列腺，不让他有一丝一毫的喘息机会。他哆嗦着腿，唇半张着无意识地发出呻吟，而那些呻吟又很快被Thor用吻的形式吞进了自己口中。Loki没办法保持平衡，他只好抓着Thor环在他小腹上的手臂，呜咽着求Thor稍微轻一点。

“我们没事……”当他终于夺回了自己嘴巴的使用权时，Loki断断续续地对外面解释道。他一开口就被自己的声音吓到了——由于情欲的缘故，它变得沙哑而慵懒，而当Thor又一次撞上他体内的敏感带时，那声音里甚至还带了点情动的尾音。这让他不由得有点恼怒，Loki泄愤般地扯着Thor金灿灿的头发将他的脑袋拽过来，然后赌气地咬了一口他的脸蛋。

“这事儿没完。”他气呼呼地舔了舔自己留在Thor脸上的那个牙印，而后在听到那个金发男人心满意足的笑声时变得更加恼羞成怒了起来，“下次，假如再有机会的话，你得让我干你一次。”

原来还有下一次啊。Thor的内心不由地雀跃起来，他怜惜地摸了摸Loki滑顺的黑发，低头在他的后颈上落下了一个吻。这个轻柔的吻却让Loki痒痒了起来，他不适地缩了缩脖子，抿着唇要Thor不准再碰他的后颈。

你说不碰就不碰么？这个金发大个子玩心大起。他按着Loki的胸部让他不得不直起身来，而后对准Loki后脖颈那块白皙的皮肤，坏心眼地在那里嘬出来了一个鲜红的吻痕。

被吻了敏感处的Loki立即颤抖地夹紧了臀部，温热的肠肉挤压着Thor本就性致勃勃的阴茎，弄得这个大家伙又胀大了几分。

胀大的阴茎令Loki整个人都哀叫了起来。他本来就被撑得很难受了，没想到Thor这个家伙居然还能勃起得更夸张一些。他脱力地伏在马桶上，臀部高高撅起，试图能给身体里那根硕大的性器再多一点空间。结果这个动作被Thor当做了邀请的姿势，这个金发大个子当即掐着Loki的腰，用比之前还要大的力度肏了进去。他这个举动终于疼哭了Loki——他本就被操得七荤八素的绿眼睛床伴顿时磕磕绊绊地呜咽起来，当Thor慌慌张张地去帮他擦眼泪的时候，只发现Loki早就哭得满脸都湿漉漉的了。

“对不起，对不起…”Thor赶忙跟他道歉。可Loki哪里吃他那一套——他的屁股被肏得红肿不已，脸色疼得煞白。Thor一动他就开始哭，边哭边把Thor的阴茎形容成什么发育过剩的怪兽。可当Thor被他吓得不敢动了，这个贪心不足的家伙就又开始哼哼起来，像条脱水的鱼似的扭来扭去，渴求着那根阴茎再次动起来用力干他。Thor被他搞得脑子一团乱麻，只得将这个高标准高要求的小混蛋抓到自己怀里，狠狠亲上那张制造混乱的嘴唇。而也只有这时Loki才终于不再使用他的银舌头折磨Thor了，他迷迷糊糊地去回应那个吻，像猫咪进食一般吮吸着Thor的舌尖。他的手扒在Thor的脖子上，像是抓着什么救命稻草一般，指尖轻轻地摩挲过Thor的金发。

Loki感觉自己快要射了，快感随着尾椎向上爬，以至于他的阴茎仿佛不用触碰就可以射得出来。他情迷意乱地将头靠在Thor的颈窝上，梆硬的阴茎高高翘在半空中。可他总是还差那么一点——因为Thor并不会每一次都肏得那么深，他有相当一段时间都仅仅是在Loki的穴口不轻不重地磨蹭，直到Loki实在受不了了求他捅得深一点时才会一插到底。他这种恶劣的玩法可苦了Loki——他阴茎早就硬得难受了，可Thor又不肯给他一阵完完整整的冲刺。Loki没办法，就想用手去碰自己的老二。然而Thor就像能看破他的意图一般，他刚一伸出手，就被Thor的胳膊给挡了回来。得不到高潮的Loki便又开始哼哼唧唧，他报复性地故意憋着劲不好好夹紧自己的屁股，左扭右扭就是不肯让Thor也爽到。Thor被他弄得苦闷不已，终于不再逗弄他欲求不满的床伴。他抓着Loki浑圆的屁屁，用足以让Loki满意的力道肏了进去。

这下Loki总算得到了他想要的。他半是呜咽半是喘息地哼哼着，小屁股一夹一夹，仿佛Thor的阴茎是什么宝贝的东西一般不住地吃着它。他就快要射了，Loki无意识地呻吟着，他的腿在情欲的作用下颤抖不已。Thor见他抖得就差没从马桶盖上跌下去了，便架着他的腋下，抱着他坐到了自己身上。

“我还能不能再见到你了？”他一把抓住Loki就快要射的阴茎，坏心眼地堵住了蘑菇头上的小眼，“留给我联系方式，我就让你射。”

Loki哪里受得了这个。他射不出来很难受，就只好用手去抓Thor的后背。可那个金发大个子居然完全不为所动。他不断地向上顶弄，阴茎一下又一下地碾过Loki的前列腺。Loki被他折磨得几乎要再次哭出来，他没办法反抗Thor，就只好委屈指了指自己裤子口袋里的手机，让Thor拿着它自己存一下号码。

在Thor握着Loki的手机往自己手机上打电话的时候，Loki终于呜咽着达到了高潮——他几乎射了Thor一身。Loki看着那个金发男人连腹肌上都挂着自己的精液，羞愧地将脑袋埋进了Thor的颈窝。

不过他的羞愧很快就烟消云散了。因为在一阵快速而用力的冲刺之后，Thor将自己的精液尽数射进了Loki体内。被操懵了的Loki愣愣地看着乳白色的液体从自己腿间流下，有气无力地甩了Thor一个耳光。

 

那天他们结束之后，Loki立即拉着Thor去医院做了检查。在确定了他们两个都没有什么性疾病之后，他们又在Thor的车里来了一发。

“你去酒吧居然不戴安全套？！”Loki忿忿地在Thor健壮的肱二头肌上拧了一下，而那个被他掐了的金发男人并没有在意Loki的这点小动作，他抓着Loki的大腿，换了个角度更用力地捅了进去。

“这不能怨我，”Thor气喘吁吁地对他的炮友解释道，“我是陪我姐姐去的，所以没想到能遇见你这么一个拥有出色屁屁的床伴。”

这可把Loki气的半死。他伸手勾住Thor的脖子，将那个金发大个子拉下来，用一个吻堵住了他后面更加恬不知耻的话。

 

而在这之后的一个月里，他们居然又上了两三次床。其中的一次他们是在公园的灌木丛里搞起来的。当Loki跪在草坪上，将脸埋在Thor胯下的灌木丛里的时候，他发誓他总有一天得给Thor来一次草坪大翻修。

两个月后，Loki搬出了他和Valkyrie的公寓，和Thor开启了没羞没臊的同居生活。而当Valkyrie撞见正在收拾行李的Loki时，她只是翻了一个大大的白眼，扔了一个‘I told you’的眼神给她最好的朋友。

“我早就说过，”这个智慧的黑发女性注视着那辆载着Loki和Thor的车子渐行渐远，挖了大大的一勺冰激凌，“Loki Laufeyson就是个深柜。”


End file.
